This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones are generally provided with displays. Displays such as liquid crystal displays contain a thin layer of liquid crystal material. Color liquid crystal displays include color filter layers. The layer of liquid crystal material in this type of display is interposed between the color filter layer and a thin-film transistor layer. Polarizer layers may be placed above and below the color filter layer, liquid crystal material, and thin-film transistor layer.
When it is desired to display an image for a user, display driver circuitry applies signals to a grid of data lines and gate lines within the thin-film transistor layer. These signals adjust electric fields associated with an array of pixels on the thin-film transistor layer. The electric field pattern that is produced controls the liquid crystal material and creates a visible image on the display.
Conventional display driver circuitry includes circuitry such as flip-flops and registers implemented using transistors that occupy valuable area on the display. For example, each gate line to be driven typically requires 10-14 or more transistors that serve to drive the gate line. In displays that include multiple gate lines, the display driver circuitry for each of the gate lines combine to occupy a non-trivial amount of area on the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device displays.